Two's Company
by pensiieve
Summary: [D/Hr - 1/2] Two different people from two different houses keep each other a sort of company during an icy, festive winter.


****

Title: Two's Company

Author: pensiieve

Rating: PG

Pairing: Draco / Hermione because it's sinful. So moo.

****

Chapters: 1/2

Summary: Two different people from two different houses keep each other a sort of company during an icy, festive winter.

****

Notes: Is it possible that Draco could have a heart, despite his other given personalities as a sadist? I wouldn't know but I decided to give him some sort of heart – I mean, he is whipped. Really. You know. Lucius and all.

Disclaimer: No, nothing belongs to me except the plot (or lack thereof) because I am meager and poor. Otherwise, I'd have let Sirius Black live. Live, I say!

**

company

**_

[n.] a) a friendly group, or b) two people clawing each other's eyes out

_

White flurries fell from the sky, sometimes harsh or sometimes gentle, but nevertheless it was winter. Well, Christmas to be exact. Hogwarts was a sight to behold; students were either outside creating snow-witches or men (depending if they were purebloods or muggle-born) and snow-fairies or angels (again, it depended) or they were inside tearing open presents and stuffing themselves silly with holiday food in the Great Hall.

Whatever the case, Hermione Granger refused to be a part of it. Other than the fact it was too chilly to have any sort of fun or the fact she hadn't received as much presents than the others, she still had a lot of catching-up to do with one of Snape's Potions homework. There was nothing so incredibly capable of ruining one's holiday spirits besides the essays he would assign…

"Well, well – if it isn't Granger, Mudblood Extraordinaire."

Okay, so maybe she was wrong…

Hermione groaned.

She was _certain_ that the library would offer her _some_ sort of peace and quiet.

__

Blast my high hopes.

She tentatively looked up from her parchment and caught sight of the Slytherin in his sweeping, elegant robes, his usual slicked back platinum-blonde hair chicly windswept and falling across his steel gray eyes, which twinkled something so arrogant and beautiful.

"To what respects may I owe the pureblood?" She asked, her voice drenched with sarcasm, "Oh, wait. You deserve nothing of the sort_._"

His lips twitched.

"I would be careful of what you say if I were you." He snapped.

Eyebrows arched in self-indulged amusement.

"But you're _not_ me, are you?" She retorted. When she heard nothing, she nodded. "Right. So I suggest you keep your trap shut unless you have something actually worth saying."

Without invitation (not that he really needed one), he took a seat a table away from the redhead, scrutinizing her curiously, yet with a still-successful look of disdain on his face. It would have made for an odd look. Cute, but odd.

"You're still here?" She inquired, surprised.

"It is a public library, is it not?"

She shrugged, picking up her quill and etching in the needed words into her parchment.

"Sure, I suppose. I mean, someone as high and worthy as you should be in a library where mudbloods, like I for instance, sometimes hang out, right? Free country, yes?"

Draco scowled, his arms crossing over his chest.

"What, your brain capacity couldn't handle that?" Growl. "Yes, I should suppose so."

"You know, Granger, we could have started off on better terms had you not started hanging out with Potter and his meager friend, Weasley."

"I don't think I would've liked to."

__

Twitch. Scowl. Snarl.

You filthy, little-

"_Why_ are you here, anyway?"

"Am I now worthy of being spoken to?" He spat. "Stupid mudblood."

Hermione ignored him, although she couldn't say it didn't hurt her like the rest of the times he identified her as such.

"Well, curiosity piques me. You might as well say something decent if you want to stay here. I mean, I _am_ the only one here."

Wintry eyes scanned the library.

__

Oh, blast it.

"In that case, I'll take my leave."

"Good."

__

Hn.

"Merry Christmas, anyway. Not that you deserve it."

Draco furrowed his brows and left with a swish of his robes. He managed to scowl at her still before finally leaving the library.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas to me."

**_

end 1/2

_**


End file.
